Electrical neuromodulation has been demonstrated to be useful for a variety of neurologic conditions. As such, attempts have been made to treat brain injury (e.g., due to trauma, hypoxia/anoxia, or stroke) by deep brain electrical stimulation. However, current approaches to neuromodulation for the treatment of brain injury and other conditions have had only limited efficacy. If electrical stimulation or other forms of neuromodulation are to have a greater impact on the treatment of brain injury (or other neurologic conditions), further improvements are needed.